Harry Potter and the next generation
by Keira-22
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Deathly Hallows ended. After Queen Rowling killed of a ton of characters ( my feels!). Read my story to find out what I think would happen next. It's ob-vously not as good as what J.K. Rowlings would be, but I'll give it a go :)


Harry Potter the next generation

**Chapter one: Hogwarts express**

**Albus Potter **was the first to awake at the Potters. He had awoken an hour early, unpleasantly, by falling on the floor. Albus stood up, looked at the time and yawned. Albus lay down and tried to go to sleep but all he could do was worry about his first day at Hogwarts. Today was the first of September, this was a day all young witches and wizards both dreaded and anxiously awaited. Every September first and eleven o'clock the Hogwarts express left without fail.

"Are you nervous, Al?" Teddy asked, his hair was dark black as it normally was after sleeping. His expression was weary; he looked nearly identical to his father, Remus Lupin. Remus had been a brave man who had lost his life in the second war of the wizard war fighting for the freedom they had now.

"I guess," Albus said nodding, "I'm just nervous about being sorted into Slytherin."

"Al, it doesn't matter what house you're sorted in," Teddy said, putting his arm comfortingly around his god cousin, "If you want I can go to kings cross with you."

"You will?" Albus asked gratefully.

"Sure now try to get some sleep," Teddy said, as he left the room.

Minutes later Rose Weasley awoke to find eight year old ginger brother, Hugo, at the end of her bed.

"Mum and dad said its time to get up!" Hugo yelled then disappeared into the hallway.

Rose stood up and threw on the favorite jeans, her quidditch world cup shirt, and her gray Ugg boots. She grabbed a brush and attempted to tame her hair. Unlike Hugo's bright orange hair, Rose's hair was a dark orange that could pass as auburn. Rose liked her hair color; however, she hated her curls. The curls she had received from her mom, Hermione. The curls weren't like the perfect ones you get from those muggle tools (ironing curl?), her hair was fizzy and wild. In Roses opinion, her curls were ugly. If Rose spent enough time, thought, she could make her hair look better. This was the reason that Rose was up so early, so, hopefully, her hair would look good for her first day at Hogwarts. Rose was eleven; this would be her first year at Hogwarts. She thought she would be sorted in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, as she was neither smart nor clever enough for Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Unlike her cousin, Albus, Rose was more nervous about was people would think of her than what house she would be in.

Meanwhile Roxanne was awoken by Fred the second at George and Angelina's house. Unfortunately, Fred's way of waking people up, or maybe just his sister, was with pranks. Today Fred had chosen a classic; pixies. Pixies, although they seemed harmless, were the worst. The pixies made a mess of everything and it HURT to have your hair pulled by them.

Promptly twenty seconds after the pixies had been released Roxanne was out of her room and telling her mom about the pixies. George had to hide a smile, as Fred II was so similar to George's twin, Fred, who had also lost his life in the war.

At a small wooden cabin belonging to Percy and Audrey all looked calm, but inside it was not.

"Molly, hurry up!" Lucy yelled through the bathroom door at her sister. Molly sighed she had been in the bathroom for an hour now. She clipped part of her red hair back and attempted a weak smile. All she saw were her faults; her hair, her freckles, her brown eyes. What she called her faults were beautiful to others. Molly was a fifth year Gryffindor and fourteen years old. She took a deep breath, whipped away her tears, and opened the door.

"You're beautiful, Molly, you know all of my friends are jealous of you," Lucy said.

"In my year all they notice is Dominique, all the guys at least. She may not be part veela, but she is still pretty." Molly said talking about her cousin.

"I'd say Frank notices you," Lucy said, Frank Longbottom was Neville and Luna's son. Molly blushed and Lucy instantly knew Molly liked him. Lucy looked in the mirror and thought, maybe, someone would like her this year.

At the beach cabin that had now been extended, Fleur and Bill's three kids were getting ready. Louis, who was a second year Ravenclaw, was eating breakfast, while Victorie and Dominique were doing their hair.

"You know, sometimes I wish I was more like you," Victorie said.

"Why? You're perfect, smart, and beautiful. _Everyone _likes you, and I'm…well me. I'm not part veela, I'm not perfect, and I'm not popular." Dominique said.

"I'm only pretty because of the veela and that's way everyone likes me. You're beautiful and so is your personality. People don't notice my personality because all they see is me." Victorie said, Dominique's mouth twisted with irony. They both envied each other and saw nothing in themselves.

Finally everyone arrived at platform nine and three-quarters. All the kids old enough to go to Hogwarts had left to talk to their friends, leaving their parents and younger siblings to stand and talk.

Teddy and Victorie hugged goodbye then Victorie got on the train and waved. Teddy waved weakly back and ran his hair through his now brown hair. It used to always be blue when he was with her, but that had stopped weeks ago. Teddy just didn't like Victorie anymore; he would half to break it to her soon. He would tell her when-

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A blonde haired girl said, as she fell into Teddy, "I'm so clumsy!"

"It's fine. Do I know you? You look familiar-"Teddy started then noticed her hair was turning blue. Teddy had only met one other metamorphmagus before, "Oh you're Alice, Luna and Neville's daughter!"

"Yeah, my hair is turning blue isn't it?" Teddy nodded, Alice changed it blonde again, "and you're Teddy Lupin. Right?"

"Yeah," Teddy said than saw what time it was, "It's ten fifty-nine, you better go,"

"Bye!" Alice said, walking away. The two had meet ages ago when the Longbottoms had come over for dinner. The only reason they had recognized each other was because there were very few metamorphmaguses. Teddy had the butterfly feeling he should have had with Victorie, but instead of butterflies he had flipping birds.

"Dude, your hair is blue and, unless she randomly became a metamorphmagus, that wasn't Victorie," Alex, Teddy's best friend, said.

"It was Alice Longbottom, but she's a year younger than us and in Ravenclaw so you probably don't know her," Teddy said.

"Wasn't she the only seeker that could beat James? Except that one time when you won because you accidentally dropped the beaters stick on her and knocked her out…" Alex said.

"Yeah I still feel bad about that," Alice was the only seeker James couldn't beat, "Anyways; I don't really like Victorie anymore. I'm going to break up with her soon because I'm going to be an assistant for Ginny's defense against dark arts class," Ginny had been on Chudley cannon's quidditch team as the chaser for a while, but became a teacher when she had kids.

Alice had just sat down with Roxanne, Fred, Anna, and Nathan when Victorie came in.

"I don't know what you're doing, but Teddy and I have been dating all summer. I saw you talking to him and his hair turned blue- that only happens when I'm there so stay away from him!" Victorie said then turned, flipped her hair, and stormed out.

"Her and Teddy have been over with for a while; they just haven't admitted it yet." Roxanne explained. Alice nodded and Nathan looked out the window at Victorie. Victorie looked right back at him and smiled. Maybe, she thought, she should start over with someone else. Her and Teddy were hanging by a thread, if she didn't end it now she with be falling on her own.

**So that's the first chapter hope you liked it, commit suggestions. Let me know if you want me to post more. If you didn't notice I don't really ship Teddy and Victorie. So hope you liked it.**


End file.
